Nightmare (Soul Calibur)
|-|Nightmare (Graf Dumas)= |-|Nightmare (Siegfried)= |-|Nightmare (Inferno)= |-|Night Terror= Summary Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea) is the main antagonist of the '' Soul'' series. He made his first appearance in Soul Edge, with his proper debut being in Soulcalibur. He is the host, wielder and living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, the objective of most other characters in the story. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Nightmare Origin: Soulcalibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Lasted from the Ancient Times) Classification: Living Incarnation of Soul Edge, Azure Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Created a mimic of Soul Edge) Dark Magic, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Duplication, Light Manipulation, Possession, Reality Warping, Durability Negation (Can cut through dimensions), Necromancy | All abilities enhanced | All abilities greatly enhanced, Energy Projection, Flight Attack Potency: City Block level (Stronger than the average Soulcalibur character. It usually takes two or more characters to defeat him canonically) | Planet level (With Complete Soul Edge. Managed to keep up with Algol for a little bit and can indeed harm him. Soul Edge is also the one who created Astral Chaos in other side of the human world) | At least Planet level (Is the most powerful character in the series. Obliterated Zasalamel with a single attack, even Algol feared his presence and power), can also ignore conventional durability. Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Ivy, a much weaker character, kicked away a point blank bullet shot from Cervantes' gun, Taki also outran an explosion in Soul Blade) | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Subsonic with at least Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Block Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: City Block level (Is able to take damage from Siegfried and Zasalamel) | Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: Very high, can fight for a long time against Siegfried, can live without water or food. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, hundreds of meters with bursts of magic and fire. | Planetary | At least Planetary. Standard Equipment: Soul Edge, armor. Intelligence: High | High | Mindless, appears to operate purely on an instinctual level. Weaknesses: Must keep devouring souls in order to stay alive as he is an empty suit of armor with no actual wielder for the sword, he is actually the sword rather than the armor that wields it, meaning that breaking the sword will kill him. Key: Incomplete Nightmare | Complete Nightmare | Night Terror Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5